


As Dreamers Do

by Jmeelee



Series: SterekBingo 2019 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Sterek Bingo, Sterek Bingo 2019, sbdisney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/pseuds/Jmeelee
Summary: Derek is a werewolf with rapid healing abilities and incredible stamina, a specimen of peak physical health, but he isn’t too proud to admit Disney World has kicked his ass.





	As Dreamers Do

**Author's Note:**

> For [Sterek Bingo 2019.](https://sterek-bingo.tumblr.com/) Theme: Disney

Derek is a werewolf with rapid healing abilities and incredible stamina, a specimen of peak physical health, but he isn’t too proud to admit Disney World has kicked his ass.

 

If wishes really did come true, he’d be back in his air-conditioned hotel room, fast-asleep in bed, dreaming of ankles that didn’t ache.

 

Stiles, somehow still a bundle of energy after traversing a giant amusement park for thirteen straight hours, wiggles through the ever-growing crowd until they’re at the edge of the curb, staking out prime real estate on the parade route.  Gigantic animal floats and live performers frolic past, all decked out in thousands of synchronized LED lights that flash and dance to blaring, synthesized music.

 

Derek bends down to rub at the soles of his swollen feet, accidently bumping his butt into a harried mother with a stroller.  The jostled toddler, balloon string tied around her tiny wrist, looks up at him with drooping blue eyes. “I feel you,” Derek whispers back.    

 

“Hey!” Stiles flicks Derek’s nose when he straightens. “None of that, Sourwolf.  You’re not allowed to be grumpy at the happiest place on earth.”

 

Derek watches as a bead of sweat rolls down Stiles’ neck and under the collar of his  _ I Speak Whale _ graphic tee.  “Maybe I’m not a Disney person,” Derek shoots back.  He’s still not sure why he agreed to come here for their honeymoon, when deserted beaches on tropical islands were another option.  

 

Stiles raises one eyebrow, glancing at the mickey ears on top of Derek’s head, and Derek is simultaneously pleased and exasperated to see his own signature move gracing his husband's face.  “You’re a supernatural being, Derek. You can’t tell me you don’t believe in the magic.”

 

He looks around.  The end of the parade marches past.  A sea of people stand around shoveling hotdogs and fried food into their mouths, licking dripping ice cream off their dirty fingers. The toddler is snoring loudly in her stroller, neck bent at an awkward angle.  The whole place smells like body odor and exhaustion. “The only thing I believe is I’m going to need a vacation to recover from this vacation.”

 

Stiles rolls his eyes as the lights on Main Street dim.  

 

The murmur of the crowd softens as sweeping orchestra music plays, and the castles changes from purple to blue to orange to pink.  When the first firework explodes in the sky, Stiles reaches down and grabs Derek’s hand. 

 

He glances over and is startled by what he sees.  Derek’s been looking at Stiles, in one way or another, for  _ years _ .  Derek’s seen him sick and bloody, he’s seen him strong and beautiful, he’s even seen him standing across the altar, reciting wedding vows.  But as the colors of the fireworks stain Stiles’ carefree smile, Derek feels like he’s seeing him for the first time. 

 

As always, Stiles takes his breath away.  

 

Over the speakers a child-like voice sings.   _ Like a bolt, out of the blue, fate steps in and sees you through. _

 

The sweaty people and sore muscles fade away. Derek’s stomach swoops like it did when they rode the big drop on Splash Mountain this morning.  Their life, like this park, will never be quiet and peaceful, but it will always be exciting. He squeezes Stiles’ hand and leans in close to be heard above the music.  “Maybe I believe in the magic after all.”

 

Stiles turns his head, forsaking the fireworks to look into his husband’s eyes.  Derek’s kisses chase the kaleidoscope of colors bursting on Stiles’ cheeks, the sonic booms unable to drown out the steady beat of Stiles’ heart.  His salty skin still carries the tang of bromine from the six consecutive times they rode Pirates of the Caribbean. 

 

_ Sometimes wishes can be granted in the most unexpected ways. _

 

Stiles whisper-sings along to the lyrics as he plants soft kisses on Derek’s lips.  “We’ll make a wish-“  _ Kiss _ “-and do as dreamers do-“  _ Kiss _ .

 

Stiles tastes like pineapple dole whip and churros, and Derek wishes they could always be as happy as they are in this moment.

 

“-and all our wishes, will come true.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Jamie!](https://jmeelee.tumblr.com/) Thank you for reading.


End file.
